Royal Pair Drabbles and Ficlets
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: A collection of random AtoRyo drabbles and ficlets. Fear: There is nothing in this world that could frighten Atobe Keigo. At least, that is what he'd always believed.
1. Bubble Tea

**Prompt: Bubble Tea**

Written for the livejournal community royalpair March 2008 Drabblememe

Words: 125

_Slurp_.

They had been sitting in the corner cafe for the last several minutes.

_Sluurp_.

Atobe Keigo was appalled at Ryoma Echizen's lack of proper etiquette while in public. Although he supposed he should have expected it.

_Sluuurp_.

Ryoma's lips tugged at the straw to his fruity bubble tea, sucking forcefullyand making the most obscene sounds.

Atobe shifted in the cafe's hard backed chair.

_Sluuurp_.

"Echizen. Must you drink that so obnoxiously."

Ryoma paused from his slurping for just a moment to smirk at Atobe.

_Sluuuuuurp_.

"This is the last time I take you out." Atobe threatened.

Ryoma glanced at him doubtfully.

_Slurp_.

Atobe sighed, resigning himself to the next time he took Ryoma out. He'd have to make sure it was somewhere without straws.

fin

It's been a long time since I've written AtoRyo (and even longer since I've tried bubble tea). Hope you guys liked this. :)


	2. Karupin

**Prompt: Karupin**

Words: 468

Written for the livejournal community royalpair March 2008 Drabblememe

ADHKFAHSFD! this started off as a little drabble but somehow turned into 486 words of AtobexKarupin(& Ryoma of course). XD Oh well, hope you find it enjoyable.

_xxx_

Atobe glanced at the ball of fur contemptuously.It had been lying in Ryoma's lap all afternoon. Every time Atobe tried to inch closer to him, it would turn wide unblinking eyes on him. It was disturbing really. Currently, the cat was purring contentedly, encouraging his human pillow to pet him. Ryoma seemed to have completely forgotten Atobe was even present. It was irksome, to say the least. Atobe was not pleased to be ignored, especially in favor of a flea-ridden fur ball.

Suddenly Ryoma stretched, and Karupin leapt to the floor. "I'm going to grab something to drink. Want something?"

There were plenty of things Atobe desired from Ryoma, but a drink wasn't among them. He shook his head and Ryoma left his two companions alone in the quiet of his bedroom.

Without his favorite pillow, Karupin eyed Atobe speculatively. Slowly, Karupin made her way over to Atobe who eyed her with blatant dislike. That didn't deter her, though, and she cautiously sniffed him. Turning wide open eyes on him she mewled softly and butt her head against the hand Atobe had slung over his knee. He hastily pulled away, but Karupin wouldn't be denied and continued snuffling and rubbing against him. Atobe groaned in annoyance and finally looked down at the cat trying to gain his attention. Karupin wasted no time in leaping into his lap, snuggling in and getting comfortable.

Atobe sighed and tamped down the urge to shove the cat off of him. He only held back at the thought of what Ryoma would do if he found out Atobe had hurt his precious pet. Not that Atobe would ever actually harm an animal, however he had a feeling that any cat of Ryoma's would know how to milk a situation. His current predicament was simply a case in point.

Karupin wasn't content with fact that Atobe let her sit on him passively. She mewled insistently turning big blue eyes on him imploringly. Atobe's brow knit in frustration, but he resignedly began petting her. He had to admit she was kind of cute (though he was of the opinion Ryoma was much cuter).

Karupin purred in blissful contentment as Atobe stroked her belly. He was secretly amused by comparing how similar Ryoma was to his cat. He only wished it was this easy to bring out Ryoma's affectionate side. Oh well, if he had his way, Ryoma would be the one purring later on.

Atobe smiled at the thought. He figured he had a fairly decent chance, too, when Ryoma returned and paused to watch him with a small smile on his face.

Atobe melted a little bit at the sight of it. Much as he didn't really mind a snuggling cat in his lap, he knew he much preferred cuddling with the cat's owner.


	3. Fear

**Prompt: Afraid; Fear**

Words: 183

_written for Royalpair's March 2008 atoryo drabblememe._

_xxx_

There is nothing in this world that could frighten Atobe Keigo. At least, that is what he'd always believed.

Nothing had caused him to change that assessment until he saw Echizen Ryoma lying on the hospital bed, pale and listless, an unmoving body. His heart thumped loudly in his chest. His mouth was dry and though his lips would move, no sound came out.

Echizen seemed so small, so vulnerable. Machines beeped and whirred in the deathly silence.

Atobe had been sitting by Echizen's bedside for what felt like hours. The rest of the world waited, breath baited for news of the tennis prodigy who was known the world over.

Atobe wasn't normally one for sentiment or prayer, but he found himself holding Ryoma's thin clammy hand tightly, and praying to any gods he thought might listen. His palms were sweaty, but his grip was tight.

Atobe realized there was one thing he was afraid of. At that moment he had no choice but to come to terms with the possibility of it becoming more than just a fear, but also a reality.

_xxx_

ZOMG! ANGST! D: I have no idea where this came from. Sorry! ;;

I left the reason Ryoma was in the hospital purposely vague. Draw from it what you will.


End file.
